


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更十二

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更十二

更十二

虽然才8月份，但是这个酒会已经有点年终盛典的意思了，至少也是秋冬part，毕竟时尚圈的季节跟地球季节有时差（？）。张若昀不是时尚圈的宠儿，甚至能说一句资源有点可怜，助理扳着指头数，怕是要封面打光棍满一年。团队急，这次有了酒会邀约，助理跟经纪人轮番吹水，把想在家里打游戏打到地老天荒下个剧进组再出门的张若昀拖了出来。  
封面混不到，拉页合照也可以的啊！助理慷慨激昂的拍桌。  
张若昀隔着电话，把吃零食吃出来的一点点小肚子收了收。  
电话里敲定了部分行程，助理挂机前突然神来一笔：「老大我觉得你越来越喜欢吃零食了。」  
“……”张若昀面不改色，“我还越来越喜欢吃。”  
然后把手里的半袋三只X鼠的杏仁干塞回了三只X鼠零食大礼箱里。  
不能怪他！  
他就是莫名买了莫名想吃能怎么样！人类进化了这么久坐在食物链顶端不是为了辟谷的！  
所以在酒会里，这种所有点心都是摆设，手里的酒才是消耗品的场合，张若昀风度翩翩得站在了一桌散发着鲜奶油香气的糕点前。  
跟他碰在一起聊天的是个势头强劲的后辈，不怎么会喝酒，香槟拿着绕场一周也没下去多少，张若昀在这地方比他放松的多，酒换了好几杯了。  
“……张若昀，”他颇有点惊讶，“你真吃啊。”  
“当然吃，”张若昀取了餐盘挑了一块柠檬颜色的三角锥蛋糕，“你不饿？等散场还早着呢。”  
“记者瞧见了不好呗，”后辈左右看看，学着张若昀也拿了个盘子，“其实看见这么多人，我什么都吃不下了，紧张。”  
“还紧张，你都紧张好几年了，就吹。”张若昀一边说一边多挑了几块，“那我们再走远点。”  
两个人端着盘子好歹没那么突兀，张若昀拍拍后辈的肩，算是表示感谢，然后把剩下一口酒干掉，重新在waiter盘子拿了一杯。  
后辈多少有点羡慕：“张若昀，你酒量可真好。”  
张若昀抿掉沾在唇角的奶油，得意得挑挑眉。  
后辈继续说：“就是跟女生一样喜欢吃零食。”  
“……”  
踏马就知道没好话。  
张若昀放下甜点叉，瞪着对方：“你这是刻板印象。”  
其实张若昀也或多或少能确定，饮食习惯的改变跟体质的变化有关，女体的时候需要阳气（？）补充能量，男体的时候就要摄取大量能量维持精神——他觉得这事真是撞了鬼。  
突然后辈推推他胳膊。  
“张若昀，那边是不是李现，他居然带女友来？”  
这一推，张若昀一叉子在盘中梭过去，发出令人牙酸的尖利响声，指尖还不小心沾到巧克力，他无语得抬头：“是的吧，阶段不一样，能做的事情也不一样，你可别冲动就曝光你的小女友了。”  
“哇！张若昀，你脑洞怎么这么大呢，哪儿和哪儿啊，我可没有女朋友。”  
要不是人多，张若昀觉得这小后辈能跳起来，就现在一嗓子动静也不小，至少李现就望过来了。  
一X现在挺看重李现，团队比较得力，今天的打扮就很不错，其实李现气质有点儿野，英式西装就衬不出他的味儿，美式又太休闲，体现不出野性的紧张感，这次的欧版就挺好，宽肩收腰，领带图案怪诞，特意打了一个汉诺威结，整体料子虽然不厚，却用暗色条纹迎合秋冬的趋势，非常适合他参加这个酒会。  
张若昀平静地收回视线，啜了一小口香槟，后辈继续拉他：“李现过来了。”  
“……”  
自从上次张若昀不告而别，这还是两人第一次见面。  
李现站定在张若昀身前，过于近了，张若昀要说话就得小抬一下头，但是场地里人来人往，倒也没有超过必要的距离，不好怎么说。  
几句简单的寒暄，李现介绍他身边的女伴：“张萱，我女朋友，下个月有部剧就要开机，讨个支持呗。”  
后辈笑着举杯，虽然没喝但不算失礼了，说：“现哥萱姐勇气可嘉，都安排好了？”  
“嗯，也挺久了，猜来猜去得麻烦，不如公开。”李现跟张萱牵着手，“再说，最有胆的，不是你旁边这个人么？”  
“……”  
他这话语气轻松，重音却让人听着有点不对，尤其张若昀，感觉就是冲着自己来的，还有视线瞪在自己身上——关老子屁事！被动挨打不是张若昀的性格，他刚要怼回去，视线就跟张萱撞在一起。  
“若昀哥，我上次就想说了，”张萱十分爽朗问，“李现，你是不是认识若昀哥的妹妹？”  
！！！  
这个问句普通又微妙后辈没听懂弯弯道道，现场只有李现和张若昀变了脸色，一个憋笑红的，一个心虚黑的。后辈当真了：“张若昀，你有妹妹？”  
“没有，额，不对，有，但还是没有——”张若昀放下盘子掸掸手，横了李现一眼，“我妹妹不是圈里人，跟李现可没关系。”  
李现事不关己般，冲张若昀扬扬眉。  
之后李现拉着张萱似乎跟这个角落杠上了，就是在两人——不，张若昀——眼前晃来晃去，还一会十指交扣，一会搂个腰，一会对视笑，秀得张若昀想报警。  
后辈一开始以为李现虐单身狗呢，后来终于明白了点，跟张若昀咬耳朵：“张若昀，你跟李现吵架了？”  
张若昀呵呵：“大概是嫌钱给少了吧。”  
后辈：？？？？？  
又过了十分钟，四个人一桌麻将已经聊无可聊，李现还不走，甚至不知哪儿来的得意洋洋。张若昀忍不下去了，抓着李现胳膊风风火火的一口气拽到出酒会大厅，下了半层楼塞进拐弯的死角里：“李现，你他妈是不是有病？！”  
“我干什么什么了我？你拉我出来干嘛？你是不是有病？”李现针锋相对得怼回去。  
张若昀给他气笑了：“你带张萱不是来蹭人脉吗？老在我这杵着有什么意思，金主们都大厅里头等着呢，你秀给我看有什么用？”  
李现还记恨那五位数的房钱，说话也不客气：“什么叫做秀给你看，张若昀你也太有自我意识了吧，你身边那个后辈前途无量，我搞好关系而已，跟你有什么关系？”  
对方摆明了耍无赖，不过张若昀就没有虚过：“最好这样，不过我还是提醒你，李现，既然你跟张萱这么张扬，那就别中途怂了，我等吃你的瓜！”  
“……”这个威胁正中靶心，李现跟张萱又没真感情，他咽了咽口水，逼近张若昀壮气势，“怂、怂什么怂，有什么好怂的，你怂我也不怂！”  
两人互不相让，四目相对要冒火，全然不觉脸越贴越紧旁人看见十个里要误会九个，果不其然，冷不丁不远处有人噗嗤一下笑出声：  
“上次就想说，你们两人吵架真很像小情侣在闹置气。”  
“不可能！”  
张若昀跟李现一同喊出口，又同时狠狠瞪对方。  
陈柏霖说：“好啦好啦，大家一起手拖手，都是朋友嘛。”  
不是，柏霖哥你劝架的方式怎么这么奇怪。  
张若昀甩甩头，也不是——  
“柏霖哥你怎么在这？”  
“来参加酒会咯，”陈柏霖举起手中没放下过的高脚杯，今日他也是穿的西装，形制严谨，领带商务，却扎了一个莫西干风情的小辫子，跟李现不约而同，强调了“野性”的元素，“听说若昀你也有来，结果满场都见不到你人，出来透透气，就听到有人在吵架。”  
“哦对，”陈柏霖边喝酒边看向李现，“我见到你女朋友了，怎么，要公开？”  
“是啊，感情好，就公开呗。”李现说得义正言辞，还有意无意用眼角扫张若昀。  
“诶恭喜恭喜。”  
张若昀：关我屁事，李现你怕不是个智障。  
“我大厅里还有个朋友等我，我先回去了，柏霖哥等会一起喝酒。”张若昀整整领子，气度极佳。  
李现还不爽呢，继续跟上去：“喂，张若昀你——”  
陈柏霖等李现走过了身再伸胳膊拦住：“若昀挺乖一小孩，但爱漂亮又爱撒娇啦，气头上不会理你的，我们喝喝酒再回去。”  
“啊？——啊啊？不是，我—他——”李现满头问号都挂不住了。  
救命，柏霖哥，你到底脑补了什么啊？！

「……让我们一起期待这个惊喜……」  
「十、九、八……」  
「三、二、一！」  
呀——  
黑暗和小礼炮的掩饰里，有人短促惊叫了一声。  
等灯光亮起来，一直留在大厅没走的后辈发现，刚回来不久的张若昀不见了，一个服务生在匆忙打扫地上的酒渍。  
“去换衣服了吗？”后辈自言自语。  
有点可惜，张若昀今天蛮好看的。

“只是手背沾到冷酒而已啊，啧。”  
酒会配的化妆间里，芸芸双手撑在桌上，瞪着镜子气急败坏。这莫名奇妙的体质变化真的无法忍受了，刚刚就是跟个服务员在黑暗中撞了一下，手背被倾倒在托盘里的冷酒沾湿，他立刻拿纸擦掉，就这，也没能阻止他脑袋一蒙，变成女孩子。好在灯一直没亮，他，不对，是她，趁人不注意，悄悄猫了进来。  
又是那张熟悉又陌生的脸，头发比以前好像长了些，发际线比男体要靠前，可能女体的头发长得比较快，这样也好，他今天穿的西服太过贴身，就算是男性的衬衣，其他地方很宽松，胸前的扣子还是被勒开了，她又没穿内衣，只能扒拉扒拉用长发遮住。  
裤子也穿不了，芸芸纠结很久，最后想起以前随手翻的杂志里有个类似的解决方法，把西装裤脱下，用西装外套系在腰间装作小礼服裙，至于还有把衬衣解开露肩袖子胸前打个结的步骤——她选择性忘掉了。  
勉强看起来不会太奇怪，芸芸翻箱倒柜在某个小格子里找到了清洁工用的一次性口罩，带上能遮大半张脸，团把团把抱起自己的衣服拎起鞋，赤足踩在地毯上，悄悄往外探头。  
没人注意，台上有人在讲话，大家欢声笑语，芸芸悄咪咪沿着墙根往外溜。  
为了不引人注意，芸芸不敢走正门，服务生进出的小门也不敢走，但天无绝人之路，大厅跟外头的空中花园部分中间有一个花厅，可以翻窗躲过去，至于之后……  
诶，先躲起来再说吧！  
张若昀主意打得好，可还有一句话叫世事难料，花厅里有人，不但有人，这个人还认识张若昀这张脸。张若昀毫无防备，正面对敌，与对方面面相觑，同时愣在当场。  
噗通噗通，张若昀心脏都要跳出来啦！  
“噗嗤。”  
先打破沉默得还是对方，陈柏霖靠在木质的沙发里，醉醺醺得托着脸笑：“哇啊，这是哪里的靓女，为何看到我就立正，我很可怕吗？”  
哦，原来喝醉了。  
张若昀在心里抹了一把汗，没有再给一个多余的眼神，开始搬椅子去窗前准备溜号。  
“我来帮你啊。”  
陈柏霖在某时候很有老妈子属性，不但帮张若昀搬好了椅子，还找了个手提袋给她装衣服，一边忙碌一边温柔得说话：“怎么鞋都没穿，磨破了？真可怜诶。”  
“你扣子开了，”（张若昀低头默默把衣服用手拉紧），“可惜这里没针线，不然可以给你补一补。”  
“若昀，你这么快就走，不是还没到合影的时候吗？”  
张若昀：我喷。  
“哦哦不对，若昀是男孩子，你是女孩子，我看错了。”陈柏霖及时改正错误，把纸袋送到张若昀手里。  
玛德……张若昀觉得自己都要被吓出一身冷汗，可虚惊之余又有拿不准的想法，上次就推断陈柏霖可能看到了，现在又说这种话，是不是在试探？  
“那个，柏……陈柏霖，我跟张若昀，长得很像吗？”她抱着纸袋，找了个安全问题。  
“当然啊，”陈柏霖是真喝醉了，站着站着就抱臂靠着墙，歪着脑袋跟芸芸讲话，“我觉得，张若昀要是变成女生，就一定是你这样。”  
张若昀继续问：“哪样？”  
“就是——”陈柏霖十分认真的想着，张若昀急着听答案，下意识往前凑，“就是，很可爱的模样。”  
话音刚落，带着浓烈酒香的唇，降下令人熏陶果香的吻，随是浅尝辄止，却也色气悠长。  
芸芸：“……”  
此时，一道灵光闪过，张若昀突然想起，就算自己跑了今日的活动，之后的活动也要参加，女体怎么变回去还没着落，有现成的干嘛不用！  
“喂，陈柏霖，你真的醉了哦。”  
“没啊，我没醉。”  
……既然这么说那大概是真醉了。  
张若昀嘿嘿一笑，踮脚捧起陈柏霖帅气逼人的脸——跟少年时期的记忆一样英俊帅气，不亏——大大方方主动亲上去，之后更是顺手搂住脖子，无尾熊般吊在陈柏霖身上。  
陈柏霖吻技超好！  
芸芸有点接不上气，抓紧了陈柏霖肩膀的衣服，逗得人一边亲一边笑，然而这时有个人影出现在她模糊的余光里——  
好像，是李现。


End file.
